


breathless

by EternalMist



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalMist/pseuds/EternalMist
Summary: Azuma woke up grasping for air.
Relationships: Guy/Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	breathless

**Author's Note:**

> So. I wrote this instead of sleeping, in hope for the next GuyAzuSaku gacha in jp server. Definitely no beta read (all of my works were never tbh...).
> 
> I just hope this is an enough offering for them to come home at least bloomed once each in less than 5-10 pulls.
> 
> Let's just hope.
> 
> (I know Sakuya is not here in this fic but dw he's safe with me 💞).

In his dream, Azuma saw it vividly.  
  
Again. Azuma saw himself, no older than ten years old, standing by the entrance door. His parents and his brother were there.  
  
“Will you really be okay by yourself? I think I’ll stay after all—” His mother clutched his shoulders, a thin line was formed on her forehead.  
  
Young Azuma shook his head, smiling affirmatively. “You worry too much. I’ll be fine, so go and have fun.”  
  
 _No-!_  
  
“We’ll return home as soon as possible.” His mother sighed, although clearly she was still quite unsure. She gave him a tight hug. “I’ll get you souvenirs.”  
  
“Okay. Have a safe trip.”  
  
Azuma watched as his young self nodded, pulling off from the hug. His eyes were formed into a crescent line, smiling back at his father and brother. The same eyes that were still unaware. Unaware of what was laying in the near future. Azuma wanted to scream, to tell them to stop, _to stay._ But no voice came out from his mouth.  
  
 _Please! Please stay!_  
  
Azuma tried to grab his younger self, he couldn't let them go to that trip. And since it was only a dream, Azuma's hands went past through them, grasping only empty air in desperation.  
  
“We’re off.”  
  
 _Don't go!_  
  
In the last attempt he desperately tried, only tears were shed from the yellow of his irises. He looked into the back of his younger self for the last time before the scenery went dark and Azuma fell into nothingness.

* * *

"Don't-!"

Azuma woke up grasping for air, feeling breathless. His breaths went uncontrollable, hot tears fell sled down his cheeks. His hand clutched into something–a fabric.  
  
A hand gently patted Azuma's head.  
  
"Yukishiro?" Guy's voice went soft, "What's wrong?"  
  
Azuma looked up to Guy's face beside him. His dilated eyes were still blurry of tears, but he quickly let go of his hands that were clutching onto Guy's shirt and wiped the tears away.  
  
"I'm-I'm s-sorry... I-I woke you up," Azuma sat up, still stuttering from the lack of proper breath.  
  
Guy sat up beside him. "It's okay, Yukishiro."  
  
"I-I-I'm-"  
  
Guy took both of Azuma's hands and held it firmly inside his own. "Is it a bad dream again?"  
  
Azuma could only nod weakly. The tears were still coming down from his eyes.  
  
"It-it's not like usual. I-I-I thought... I thought I could already l-let it go-"  
  
Guy pulled Azuma closer into a hug, hands embraced carefully on his back. Azuma hugged back tightly, resting his head on Guy's shoulder.  
  
Guy drew a circular motion on Azuma's back slowly, and then did it again in reverse. He murmured, "Match your breathing pace with the circle."  
  
Azuma nodded on his shoulder. After a few repetitions, the sound of his breath now went calmer.  
  
"Feels better yet?"  
  
Still hugging him tightly, Azuma nodded again.  
  
Guy softly combed his untied soft silver strands. "Do you want to go back to sleep or stay up for a while?"  
  
"I think... I could go to sleep now..."  
  
The two then laid on the bed again, still facing and hugging each other. Azuma felt calmer, his shoulders weren't as tense as before. He buried his face on Guy's chest.  
  
"Thank you." Azuma whispered, in which Guy returned with a kiss on his head.  
  
"To kiss your nightmares away. It's a custom for children in Zahra."  
  
Azuma could only laugh weakly, "I'm not a child anymore, you know."  
  
After more silence, Azuma drifted back to sleep. Guy looked down at Azuma. His eyelids were closed peacefully, his breathing relaxed on his chest. Guy sighed a breath of relief.  
  
"I will never leave your side, Yukishiro." Guy whispered before falling asleep. "Never."  
  
The sound of rain from the outside softly filled the room with peace.


End file.
